Los peligros de la inocencia
by avidbeader
Summary: Universo alternativo. En un instituto para ayudar a los jóvenes con problemas psicológicos, un niño es abandonado por sus tutores porque hace cosas asombrosas. En vez de temerlo, los médicos tratan de ayudarlo en controlar la habilidad. Descubren a otros niños con estos poderes. Y llegan unas cartas extrañas un día. Probablemente subirá la clasificación. H/Hr eventual.
1. Prólogo

**Lenguaje legal:** No soy la autora original de _Harry Potter_ ni gano dinero de escribir este cuento. Sólo juego en el mundo de J.K. Rowling.

Presento una traducción de mi fanfic "The Perils of Innocence", que se puede hallar por mi retrato si quiere leerlo en el inglés original. Pero conozco bastante bien el español y quiero practicar escribirlo. (Y cuando una lectora pidió permiso de traducirlo al polaco, me dio la idea.) Tengo bastante confianza en la gramática (sino posiblemente matices entre los tiempos pasados), pero si hay unos hispanohablantes que quieren ofrecer sugerencias en maneras de expresar mejor una frase o usar la puntuación correcta en el diálogo, les escucho. Aprendí la mayoría de mi español en España y prefiero usar el castellano para ser similar en usar el inglés de Inglaterra.

Tengo este prólogo traducido y compartiré más cuando haya tiempo. Mi enfoque este verano es continuar escribir el cuento original.

* * *

**_17 febrero 1986_**

Era un lunes típico a la Casa de Esperança. Las clases de la mañana habían terminado y los niños se dispersaban por la sala grande que también servía como una cafetería. Un par de ayudantes trabajaban en coleccionar la basura del almuerzo.

Mary llamó la atención de Pippa e indicó con la cabeza. Pippa miró en esa dirección y suspiró.

—Te toca a ti hoy, Pip.

La chica suspiró de nuevo y tiró la basura en sus manos al basurero. Ajustando la cofia en la cabeza, ella movió al otro lado de la sala a la ventana grande y al niño pequeño que estaba allí.

Ella consideró un minuto cuando llegó, entonces se arrodilló e imitó la posición del niño, los codos en el alféizar y la barbilla en las manos. Ella pasó unos minutos mirando la vista nevada con él, simplemente esperando.

El niño se levantó una mano para empujar las gafas en la nariz. Pippa imitó su movimiento, tocándose la nariz con un dedo. Ella estuvo cauta de no mirarle directamente, pero vio una sonrisita detrás de su cara seria. Después de otro minuto, el niño se metió un rizo de pelo por una oreja. Pippa le copió otra vez. Y otra vez un toque de una sonrisa pasó por su cara. Él tamborileó los dedos dos veces en un staccato bajo. Ella hizo lo mismo y recibió una risita baja.

Ahora Pippa se levantó la mano y tocó la escarcha ligera en el vidrio con un dedo. Dibujó un círculo lentamente.

El niño le imitó el movimiento.

Con la garganta tensa por su esfuerza de no reaccionar, Pippa añadió unos ojos y una línea curvada para hacer una cara sonriente.

El niño dio una pausa y entonces siguió el ejemplo. Antes de que ella pudiera decidir qué hacer próximo, él añadió más círculos para darle gafas a su cara. Ella sonrió y continuó el juego nuevo, poniendo pelo rizado y una cofia a la suya. Él puso puntas para imitar su pelo lacio y dibujó una línea serrada hacia los ojos.

Pippa paró, confundida, y lo miró. Él se levantó el cerquillo abundante para mostrarle a ella.

Con ternura, para mantener la conexión, ella delineó la cicatriz estrecha en su frente. Ella hizo una cara de conmiseración y el niño le dio otra sonrisa débil.

Pippa se dio cuenta que Mary y unos de los otros muchachos les miraban intensamente. Poco dispuesta a una audiencia para impedir su progreso, ella le ofreció la mano e indicó el pasillo con la cabeza.

El niño la estudió por un minuto largo, como si juzgara el intento, y finalmente tomó su mano.

Pippa guardó bien escondida su canción de triunfo y lo dirigió al cuarto de juegos vacío más cerca.

Al entrar, ella indicó los juguetes, invitándole al niño a escoger algo. Le sorprendió cuando él seleccionó un juego de mesa. Aunque tenía reglas bastante básicas, el juego requería un conocimiento de estrategia tanto como suerte con los dados y ella había pensado que él necesitara ser mayor para gozarlo.

Prepararon la tabla y finalmente Pippa se atrevió a hablar. —¿Qué color quisieras?

—Rojo, por favor.

La voz del niño era baja y ronca por la falta de hablar.

Ella le pasó las fichas rojas. —Tomaré azul.

Empezaron a jugar sin hablar y Pippa notó rápidamente que las razones que el niño estaba en el instituto no incluían problemas de inteligencia. Él jugó con ingenio, empujándola en el concurso de ser el primero con todas las fichas en el espacio protegido. Ella estaba un poco consciente que Mary prevenía entrar a los otros niños y, más tarde, de una bata blanca en la puerta, mirando por unos minutos.

Jugaron sociablemente y la suerte cayó al niño cuando lanzó el número exacto que necesitaba para rescatar su última ficha antes de ella. Miró los dados y a ella inseguramente. Ella sonrió y dijo —¡Felicitaciones!

Él le ofreció la sonrisa más grande y movió su ficha. Ella le dio la mano y él respondió con entusiasmo.

—¿Quieres jugar mañana? Tengo que volver a trabajar.

Los ojos verdes y bonitos del niño se iluminaron y asintió con la cabeza.

—Me llamo Pippa, por cierto. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Él se encogió de hombros. —Pinche.

Pippa logró en guardar neutral su cara. —No me parece un nombre apropiado.

—Monstruo.

Ahora ella no podía contener su consternación. —Ay, no.

El niño se encogió de hombros otra vez, con una actitud molestada.

—Tengo una idea. ¿Puedo darte un nombre?

Él todavía parecía infeliz, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Vamos a ver…qué tal…Humphrey?

Él negó con la cabeza, arrugando la nariz un poco.

—¿Bartholomew?

—¡Puaj!

—¿Poindexter?

Su respuesta de "¡NO!" estaba llena de risa.

—Ya, ya. ¿Qué tal algo más simple, como…Harry?

El niño paró, su mirada dirigida adentro como si tratara de recordar algo. Pippa no se atrevió a respirar.

El asintió lentamente con la cara.

—Vale, Harry. Tenemos una cita. Te veo mañana después del almuerzo.

* * *

Pippa continuó su ronda, pero se sonrió con triunfo a Mary. Después de arreglar el pasillo de las muchachas, uno de los médicos la recogió.

—¡Una esfuerza maravillosa esta tarde, Pip! ¿Está bien con hacerlo otra vez mañana?

—Claro que sí, Doctor Aymler. ¿Tiene sugerencias?

—Sólo continúe lo que hizo: juegue con él, hágase amigo para él. Si sigue interactuando con Ud. trataremos de introducir la Dra. Greene la semana próxima. Pero no se desanime si toma mucho tiempo; el hecho de su expresión verbal después de seis semanas con nosotros es una gran cosa por sí misma.

—¿No hemos oído nada de esa familia suya?

La cara del médico se endureció. —Pippa, me da la sensación que el pequeño Harry Potter estará aquí para que nosotros lo cuidemos lo mejor posible. Y al diablo con esa gente.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Lenguaje legal:** No soy la autora original de _Harry Potter_ ni gano dinero de escribir este cuento. Sólo juego en el mundo de J.K. Rowling.

Mil gracias por leer y por las respuestas que me han dado. Todavía busco sugerencias en vocabulario y sintaxis para hacer mi español más natural. Trataré de incorporarlas cuando tenga tiempo y también compartiré un capítulo cuando termine en traducirlo.

* * *

**_18 junio 1990_**

Harry llegó al fin del libro que leía y lo cerró con un golpeo satisfecho. Se levantó de su sillón blando favorito y movió a poner el libro en su lugar en el estante. Mientras lo hacía, vio por la ventana grande a los niños que jugaban en los charcos dejados por los chaparrones de la mañana.

Un coche venía por el camino, lentamente, con cuidado por los niños. No era la hora para cambiar el turno y de todas maneras el coche era más lujoso que podían comprar. Con curiosidad, Harry tomó otro libro y movió para sentarse en una de las bancas cerca de la entrada principal.

Después de un retraso breve, la Dra. Greene llegó andando a zancadas cuando abrieron las puertas. De su posición detrás de su libro, Harry podía ver una pareja bien vestida, cada persona con una maleta. Miraron alrededor con una mezcla de aprecio—se había decorado la entrada a buen gusto—y ansiedad. Harry conocía bien esa mirada: eran padres llevando a un residente nuevo.

Y los siguió una muchacha. Parecía la misma edad como Harry, con mucho pelo castaño y encrespado. Llevaba una mochila en el hombro y agarraba un perro de peluche en los brazos. Por la postura, ella se sentía miserable a la idea de venir aquí. Por la mirada atormentada en los ojos, ella sabía que era necesario.

Mientras la Dra. Greene hablaba con los padres, ella miró alrededor. Harry siguió examinándola por detrás de su libro. Ella se dio la vuelta sorpresivamente a su dirección y se clavaron los ojos. Él se paró con un sentido de algo que pasó entre ellos, un reconocimiento. De alguna manera, eran similares.

Parecía que ella lo sabía también. Con una mirada a sus padres, todavía en conversación, ella se acercó y se sentó a su lado en la banca. —¿Qué lees?

Él vacilo y miró la tapa. —_La princesita_, supongo—. Cuando ella lo miró, él le dio una mueca. —Tomé un libro del estante. Quería ver a quién llegaba.

—Oh—. Ella dejó caer la mochila a su lado en la banca. —Entonces, ¿no lees?

—¡Qué sí! ¡Acabé de terminar un Roald Dahl hace diez minutos!

Ella dio una risita a eso. —¿Cuál? Me gusta mucho _Matilda_, y _Las Brujas_ también era bueno.

—_El gran gigante bonachón. _Era bastante bien. ¿Has leído el nuevo?

—¿El del pastor? Todavía no.

—Quizás podemos hallarlo a la biblioteca. Hay una excursión cada quincena.

Los ojos de la muchacha se iluminaron. —¿De veras? ¿Hay límite en el número de libros que se puede sacar?

—No sé. Nunca he sacado más de tres.

Los muchachos se habían perdido tanto en hablar que los dos saltaron cuando la Dra. Greene se aclaró la garganta. Ella les daba una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a los padres.

—Sr. y Sra. Granger, el nuevo amigo de su hija se llama Harry Potter. Harry es huérfano, ha vivido con nosotros desde que tenía cinco años, y es uno de nuestros residentes más simpáticos. Harry, te presento a Robert y Viola Granger y su hija, Hermione. Ella se quedará con nosotros un rato.

Harry se levantó y les dio la mano con cortesía. La Dra. Greene continuó —Ahora, normalmente le doy una gira a la familia, instalo a la residente nueva en su dormitorio, y lleno las formas de entrada con los padres. Pero creo que me gustaría que Harry le dé la gira a su hija mientras nosotros hacemos el papeleo y después nos encontraremos en el dormitorio de Hermione. ¿Te va bien, Harry?

—Sí, doctora. Me alegro hacerlo.

—Encuéntranos en el número 18 en media hora. Hermione, puedes dejar las maletas aquí y las ayudantes las pondrán en tu dormitorio.

Hermione se asintió y puso la mochila con las maletas, pero guardó el perro. Harry le dio una sonrisa alentadora y la guio a la sala para recolocar el libro. Él notó la manera en que los ojos de Hermione miraron con impaciencia los estantes llenos. Empezó a mostrarle el instituto, explicándola la ubicación de las cosas importantes, como el patio de juegos y la despensa de tentempié. Entre la agudeza de ella y las explicaciones prácticas de él como residente, ella entendió la disposición del instituto rápidamente. Encontraron su dormitorio con las maletas ya puestas y Hermione empezó a descargar el equipaje, primero sacando libros de la mochila llena.

Mientras Harry se los pasaba, ella los puso en orden en el estante. Charlaban cordialmente de los autores que les admiraban cuando Harry espió otra persona a la puerta. Se dio una vuelta, instintivamente situándose en frente de Hermione.

—¿Qué haces en un dormitorio de chicas, Potty?

—Vete, Moffat. La Dra. Greene sabe que estoy aquí.

Moffat era un muchacho grande y bastante regordete que provocaba una aversión innata a Harry que extendía por mucho más que el comportamiento acosador que presentaba. Moffat miró adentro y vio a Hermione. —Oye, nueva. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Déjala en paz—. Harry avanzó, notando esa presión extraña en la cabeza que a veces resultó en uno de sus accidentes. Trató de reprimirla.

—¿Por qué? Tengo que introducirme **propiamente**, ¿no? Nueva, soy Piers Moffat y soy el jefe por aquí.

Antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, Hermione contestó en una voz baja pero firme —No creo eso. Me llamo Hermione Granger.

Moffat frunció el ceño. —¿Hermione? ¡Qué nombre más bobo!

—Viene de Shakespeare.

—¿Por qué llevas un nombre bobo de Shakespeare?

—No es más bobo que la forma vieja francesa de Pedro. Quizás te llamaremos 'Pedrito'?

El abusón pausó por no entender el cambio en la conversación. Harry río disimuladamente, que le dio un enfoque. Avanzó con un puño levantado. —¡Nadie me burla, Potter!

Cuando Moffat movió hacia Harry, una lámpara de pie se derribó en su camino. Repiqueteó con ruido y la bombilla se destrozó. Moffat palideció y gritó —¡Enfermera! ¡Potter lo hizo otra vez! ¡Enfermera!— Corrió por el pasillo, gritando.

Harry parpadeó. —Pero, ¡yo no fui esta vez!— La presión de la cabeza todavía estaba, bajando suavemente en vez de desaparecida como si él la hubiera expulsado.

Oyó una solloza detrás de él y dobló. Hermione agarraba el perro como si fuera un chaleco de salvavidas y lloraba. —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigue ocurriendo así?

Harry se acercó a ella un poco, inseguro de lo qué hacer para calmarla. Decidió en poner una mano en su brazo. —¿Te ocurren cosas así, también?

Ella lo miró por las lágrimas, asombrada. —¿A ti también?

Él asintió. —Hay cosas que caen o mueven, cosas que cambian…

—Cosas que buscaba aparecen de repente, cosas que rompen…

—Había una vez que llegué en la cocina en un instante. Era cuando mi tía y tío me dejaron aquí.

Hermione se mordió el labio. —Una vidriera se desmenuzó cerca de mí. Estaba enojada con mi madre porque ella me matriculó en clases de baile. Las correas de las zapatillas ya habían roto y la barra fija se había caído de la pared. Y cuando mamá me gritó que iba a hacer algo para no leer todo el tiempo, la ventana explotó…todavía no sé cómo nadie se hirió.

Harry le dio una caricia pequeña en el hombro. —Estará bien. No me pasa mucho ahora. Es bueno no estar muy enojada ni espantada.

Ella restregó las lágrimas de la cara. —Gracias, Harry.

En ese momento, la Dra. Greene entró con los padres de Hermione. Ella miró el daño y a los muchachos. Harry indicó sutilmente con la cabeza a Hermione y la médica asintió.

—¿Todo está bien?— Indicaron que sí y ella tomó un radioteléfono portátil del bolsillo de su bata blanca. —El dormitorio 18 necesita ser limpiado; se cayó una lámpara y tenemos vidrios rotos aquí.— Ella esperó un acuse de recibo y se dirigió a los Grangers. —Pienso que todo está listo, si quieren despedirse por un rato. Cuidaremos muy bien a Hermione.

Harry salió con la Dra. Greene en el pasillo mientras Hermione se despedía a sus padres. La médica le enarcó una ceja a Harry. —¿Qué de la lámpara?

—Moffat estaba aquí y empezó a amedrentar a Hermione. Se enojó y avanzó para pegarnos. Fue cuando se cayó la lámpara.

—¿Y no lo hiciste tú?

—Absolutamente no. Me sentí como si las cosas todavía crecían.

—Así, parece que tenemos otra persona como tú. Piensas que puedes ayudarla?

—Sí, doña.

—Buen hijo. Sé que puedo contar contigo.

* * *

Harry permaneció al lado de Hermione el resto de la tarde. La llevó al almuerzo, charlando de la cafetería nueva y como una cocina llena no había mejorado los guisantes medio crudos. Le dio la oportunidad de explorar los libros en la sala y la ayudó traer unos a su dormitorio. Cuando ella pidió tímidamente si pudiera ver el dormitorio de él, la guio al pasillo de muchachos.

Harry paró cuando alguien le llamó. Mary, una ayudante que había trabajado al instituto desde antes de su llegada, trotaba por el pasillo, agitando un sobre. —¡Tengo una carta de Pippa!

Harry se alegró. —¿Qué dice?

—¡Ya terminó todos los exámenes! ¡Volverá como enfermera oficial el mes que viene!

Harry aclamó y abrazó a Mary, quien le recogió y giró. Cuando ella le soltó, Harry se dirigió a Hermione, quien sonreía indecisamente. —Pippa era ayudante aquí. Era mi primera amiga. Ella volvió a la universidad para ganar sus credenciales para ser enfermera. Ven, tengo una foto de ella en mi dormitorio.— Agarró la mano de Hermione y la tiró, sin notar que Mary los miraba con una sonrisa especulativa.

Hermione miraba alrededor el dormitorio mientras Harry iba a su escritorio y recogió una foto en una marca. Su dormitorio tenía la apariencia habitada pero no estaba muy desordenado. Sus estantes llevaban unos libros y una fila de miniaturas de motocicletas.

Harry la acercó y vio donde ella miraba. Él se sonrojó un poco. —A veces yo…ah…tengo este sueño. Monto una motocicleta que vuela por el aire. Después de describirlo a la Dra. Greene, ella y el Dr. Aymler me regalaron una para la Navidad. Se ha vuelto en una colección por los años.— Tomó uno de la fila, resplandeciente con rojo y plata. —Pippa me dio esta antes de salir.

—Qué chulo. Nunca coleccionaba nada más que libros.

—¿No? ¿Ni muñecas?

Ella negó con la cabeza. —No, sólo libros y más libros. Siempre me gustaba más leer que nada.

—Leer es divertido, pero hacemos mucho más aquí. Hay clases, claro, aunque acabamos de empezar las vacaciones de verano, y las salas de jugar y a veces viene gente para demostrarnos artesanía. Tenemos el patio afuera y nos llevan a una piscina una vez a la semana. Creo que es el próximo proyecto grande, ahora que terminamos en construir la cafetería, recaudar fondos para nuestra propia piscina.— Tendió la foto. —Ella es Pippa.

Hermione miró la foto de una mujer joven abrazando a Harry por detrás, la barbilla en la cabeza de él. Parecía hace dos o tres años; Harry llevaba gafas con montura negra en vez de las de plata que tenía ahora. La mujer llevaba un delantal de rayas azules y blancas y una cofia como Mary y tenía el pelo rojo y rizado. Los dos sonrían de la foto.

—Parece simpática.

—Es fantástica. Cuando llegué aquí, no tenía ninguna idea que mi tía y tío me habían abandonado. Pasé días esperando a la ventana, buscándoles, aunque no estaba seguro si quería que volvieran o no. Dicen que no hablé ni una palabra por más de un mes. Pippa y Mary me vigilaban cada día. Mary me hablaba, pero no vi ninguna razón para responder. Pippa normalmente se sentaba conmigo, pero un día ella me llevó para jugar un juego de mesa con ella y entonces jugaba conmigo cada día y se hizo mi primera amiga.

Hermione parpadeó a la manera fácil en que Harry hablaba de su historia. Cuando dio una pausa para sonreír a la foto, ella enfocó en una cosa que se le había ocurrido.

—¿Qué dices, que no estabas seguro si querías a tu familia o no?

Su cara ensombreció. —A la vez, tenía miedo. Miedo de ser dejado en un lugar nuevo, pero miedo de volver. Ellos…no me trataron bien.— Él puso la foto en su lugar y ajustó las gafas.

Ella comprendió inmediatamente. —Oh, Harry!— Ella movió a él, pero vaciló, considerando el impulso de abrazarlo. Decidió tomar la mano en las suyas. —Lo…lo siento.

El asintió. —Los médicos aquí me ayudaron mucho con eso. No tengas miedo de hablar con ellos. Especialmente la Dra. Greene.

Con un sentido repentino de inseguridad, ella soltó las manos. —Ella es la que conocimos, ¿verdad?

—Sí. El Dr. Aymler es el calvo con un bigote grande de morsa. Y tenemos un nuevo, el Dr. Takenaka. Es el japonés. No he trabajado con él; su especialidad es los niños con problemas en aprender.

Una campana sonó y Harry se levantó la cabeza. —La despensa de tentempié está abierta. Debemos esperar hasta la estampida salga.— A sus palabras, vieron una ola pequeña de muchachos que corrieron por el pasillo. Hermione reconoció a Moffat encabezando a los otros. Harry puso los ojos en blanco. —Está abierta por una hora y hay té y cosas en la sala cada tarde. ¿Qué quieres hacer mientras esperamos?

—¿Puedo ver tus libros?

* * *

**_19 junio 1990_**

_Querida Pippa,_

_¡Felicitaciones en los exámenes! Siempre te decía que tendrías éxito y ahora eres enfermera, exactamente como tus deseos. Será tan bueno verte aquí otra vez._

_Le di a Harry las noticias y el niño casi gritó con alegría. No tienes que preocuparte ni una iota, te recuerda con mucho cariño y no puede esperar hasta verte._

_No te preocupes. No quiero decir que Harry te añora. Hoy mismo se ha hecho una amiga de una muchacha nueva que llegó. Era un caballero perfecto, mostrándola todo del instituto. Y eran adorables pasando tomados de las manos mientras la llevaba para mostrarla su dormitorio._

_Qué suerte que se llevan bien. Escuché por casualidad cuando la Dra. Greene hablaba con los padres de ella. Tiene la misma historia de incidentes que Harry tenía. Él ha sido muy quieto por varias semanas, nada desde ese tiempo cuando el pelo de esa enfermera Craig se convirtió azul cuando ella lo regañaba._

_Avísanos de la ceremonia de graduación. No sé quién pueda venir, pero ¡tendremos una audiencia para ti!_

_Con mucho cariño,_

_Mary_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!


End file.
